An electronic book (e-book) includes content that may comply with a specification based on Electronic Publication (EPUB) and focuses on digitalization of contents expressed on paper book.
Currently, as EPUB 3 specification adopts HyperText Markup Language (HTML) 5, multimedia elements which are distinct from paper books can be applied to e-book contents. Accordingly, document data such as current e-book contents may include multimedia blocks to provide the user with diverse multimedia (e.g. images, videos, and widgets) as well as text information.
General HTML document data may be written on the basis of a predetermined screen. Accordingly, when the size of screen changes, the components of the document data cannot be expressed properly. For example, if document data is written in horizontal mode of a portable device, when the display mode of the portable device changes from horizontal mode to vertical mode, the portable device may not display a portion of text blocks and multimedia blocks or may change the size of text blocks and display them.
Accordingly, the user may not properly see the document data when the portable device operates in a predetermined display mode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.